


Bury That Empty Feeling

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Rain, Sadstuck, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dave hold a funeral for Dirk and Roxy in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury That Empty Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the prompt: Remember when Dave & Rose buried their children in one grave?

It was supposed to give you closure. 

Her hand is cold in yours, cold and wet in this pouring rain that her umbrella doesn't quite protect against, not all the way. You wonder if she knew it was going to rain today, despite what the weather forecast said, when she announced the date.

You wonder if she _made_ it rain. 

Maybe you shouldn't have worn such a nice suit.  
(But no, they deserved that from you, and wasn't it a little ironic anyway, on top of the already hilarious travesty that was this funeral for two? Funniest joke the universe ever dealt you by far.)

The umbrella shifts overhead, and with a smooth motion she's swinging it to the side, closing it and shrinking it down with a _click_ before stowing it away in her sylladex, letting the rain soak her like she's not wearing a thousand dollar dress and a couple thou more in jewelry besides. Then she's taking out a shovel, and before she can even think of sticking it in the muddy earth, you grab it from her and get started yourself.

She just takes out a second.

Dirt is heavy, and mud even heavier. She dumps the first shovelful on the coffin in its hole, which you guess is for the best; you're not sure you could have. Feels like you would have crushed what's below. But the two of you just keep piling more and more mud on until the hole is filled in, practically like it was never there to begin with. (Yeah right.)

At some point, she started to cry.  
At some point, you did too.

You didn't mean for that to happen. Either you were supposed to cry, or she was, so that one of you could be the stoic source of strength, but there you were, both covered in mud and crying in the rain like a couple of chumps. You reach for her, and she reaches for you, and you've never held on to something so hard in your life. 

"Are you sure?" you whisper, voice harsh over the whispering rain, after the rhythmic _schlopp_ of wet soil. "Are you sure they won't come?"

She shakes her head against your shoulder, running one hand up and down your back, the movement slow and stuttering against the thick wet cloth of your suit. "We won't ever get to see them—she made sure of it."

Your hands tense, fingers digging into the flesh of Rose's back as you bite back another sob. This is fucking bullshit. "This is fucking _bullshit_ ," you snarl out. 

She pulls back to look at you. "Dave."

"No," you choke out, tearing away from her. "You do not get to 'Dave' me, not after this morbid ass charade. Burying our kids, Rose? Why would you even think that's an okay thing to do? Who _does_ that?"

"Dave," she repeats, reaching out one hand to rest her fingers lightly on your forearm. "We're never going to meet them. They're dead to us. You needed to accept that."

"Just me?"

She closes her eyes and a few more mascara stained tears leak out. (There is pretty much no way she didn't buy cheap mascara just for that effect.) "Me too," she whispers. "I needed to accept it too."

After a moment, you pull her back into your arms, shaking around her even as you try to keep her steady. "I'm going to rip that waterbitch apart."

She leans into you, voice sharp and ragged when she says "Not if I get to her first."

This fake-ass funeral for your future kids you were never going to meet was supposed to give you closure (but all it really did was piss you the fuck off).


End file.
